This invention relates to protective pads for protection surrounding areas about a manhole from the spreading of contaminants from the footwear of workers using the manhole, spills from vacuum or flush trucks, pumps and so on.
Workers employed for work in manholes encounter liquids and contaminants which may include oil or petroleum products, soil and water or other contaminant materials. These contaminant materials adhere to the soles of the footwear of the workers. When the workers exit the manhole, the contaminants on their footwear tracks the region about the manhole onto surrounding pavement. Also, the contaminants are also tracked onto the foot pedals such as brake and accelerator pads of vehicles operated by the workers. The contamination is carried to such pads making them slippery and unsafe for operation. Also, the surrounding pavement area also tends to become slippery and unsafe as well as unsightly.
The present inventor recognizes a need for a protective apron for surrounding the manhole to preclude the spread of such contaminants.
A contaminant protective apron pad for use with a manhole in a pavement according to the present invention comprises a first layer for overlying said pavement and having a curved region for abutting said manhole; and a second layer secured to and overlying the first layer, the second layer comprising absorbent material for absorbing liquids and receiving and retaining contaminants contacting said second layer.
In one aspect, the first and second layers have an opening for overlying the manhole.
In a further aspect, the first layer is a thermoplastic material. In a still further aspect, the second layer is bonded to the first layer. In a further aspect, the second layer comprises cotton fibers. The second later may comprise a bonding matrix for securing the fibers into a porous mat.
The second layer in a still further aspect comprises cellulose fibers bonded to form a porous mat. Preferably the first layer comprises material resistant to petroleum and water. The second layer comprises material that has a surface that preferably is relatively slip resistant as compared to the second layer.
In a still further aspect, a method of protecting the surrounding pavement region of a manhole from contamination comprises placing a contaminant absorbent layer on the pavement adjacent to the manhole.